


In This Moment

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Against all odds, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Grand Romantic Gesture, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta-ed. Also for the "Against All Odds" square on my <a href="http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><b><a href="http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">trope_bingo</a> </b>card and "Grand Romantic Gesture" square on my <a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><b><a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">cottoncandy_bingo</a> </b>card</p>
    </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Also for the "Against All Odds" square on my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Grand Romantic Gesture" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card

At the start of the eighth year Harry had prayed for only thing, to have a normal, excitement less school year. He no longer had a Dark Wizard to kill, so for once he wanted to spend a school year like he any regular teenager – a year filled with make out sessions, playing card games in the common room all night because they didn’t have anything else to do, have impromptu Quidditch matches just because they could.

Any regular teenager who wasn’t into girls that is. This was when the problem started.

It’s not like he felt there was anything wrong with liking boys, he was fine with it, but when he started eyeing Malfoy a little more than normal is when he realised that maybe he was walking down a dangerous path.

Malfoy, who’d lost almost everything and still came back to school with his head held high.

The same Malfoy with the deep grey eyes that pulled Harry in, even from across the hall.

Draco Malfoy, with the slim waist and long, long legs that made Harry want to see every inch of them.

Draco, who knew all about the bets people made behind back about how long he’d be able to stay in Hogwarts, with the slurs and pranks increasing every day. As if that wasn’t enough, there were running side bets amongst the pranksters on who would be the one to ultimately make Draco pack his bags and leave.

Harry had to physically stop himself from interfering every time because he was sure Draco wouldn’t approve. For all the increased unity between the eighth years, the Slytherins, all four of them, still maintained their distance from the other houses.

But that didn’t mean Harry didn’t try to protect him, he just didn’t do it directly. If someone was to do a little research they’d find that the decrease in attacks on Draco coincided with most of the pranksters ending up in the hospital wing with bruises, and in the case of one Ravenclaw who’d tried to catch Draco in the shower, a broken arm.

Ron and Hermione knew of course, but they also understood why Harry was doing this and their silent support on the matter was all Harry could ask for. He knew it was only a matter of time before it all came to head and he was ready to explain if Draco gave him a chance to do so.

It happened during the match of the season, Gryffindor v/s Slytherin, the crowd a sea of red v/s green with even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff’s choosing a side. The Eighth Years couldn’t play, which was only fair, so they were all sitting together in a separate stand. It happened in a minute, Harry was only able to see because he was busy staring at Draco than at the match; a Ravenclaw third year had sneaked up into the stands and was pointing his wand at Draco, face set in a scowl.

Harry moved with agility built from months spent in the forest and pounced on Draco, pushing him down as the third year fired a curse that made the seats behind them, thankfully empty, explode. In a matter of seconds he’d been taken hold off, with Prof. McGonagall walking towards him, that look on her face that guaranteed severe consequences.

But Harry was too busy staring down at Draco who was looking up at him; those grey eyes open wide in surprise.

“You saved me.” Draco whispered, hands coming up to hold onto Harry as they stood, not letting go of each other.

Harry didn’t care about the crowd around them or that the entire stadium was staring, “How could I not?’’

Draco’s breath hitched, as if realising something, “You keep saving me, why?”

“I like to keep the things, and people, that matter to me safe.” Harry smiled softly as Draco’s eyes narrowed in realisation.

He leant forwards a little, making Harry smile wider as he allowed the possibility to bloom that maybe he wasn’t alone in his feelings, “You  
could have said something sooner, you know?”

“I didn’t think it was a possibility,” it was Harry’s turn to be surprised, and a little embarrassed when someone from the crowd shouted, “ _Just snog already!!”_

Draco laughed softly and leant up a little, till their lips were almost brushing, “Don’t you know us Potter, we always defy the odds. Now we mustn’t keep the masses waiting.”

And they shared their first kiss, in front of the entire school, with the sea of red and green united in cheering.


End file.
